Elathen
The Elathen are the toughest, and possiby the creepiest of the races in O-R-B. Elathen Units resemble eachother closely, save for the Jul-Watcher. It is assumed that their size and class is dependant on how much they have taken in. Elathen look like giant mutant squid. Role The Elathen were spawned by the Aldar in order to ensure the survival, or rebirth of the Aldar race by consumption of matter and energy. However, the Elathen soon turned the simple directive of "Eat," into a war against the Aldar. It is unknown how this happened, but presumed that the Elathen figured out that the Aldar's existance was a threat to their own. The Elathen destroyed the Aldar, for the most part. Effect on the Aldus system The Malus and Alyssian peoples were aware of a single symbol on their Torumin. The Malus knew it represented the Elathen, but for some reason, the Alyssians choose it to represent themselves. This little misunderstanding sparked the initial war between the two races. After that war, the Kyulek and Elathen traveled to the Aldus system, and began to destroy and consume it with wormholes and other things, as they had in many numerous systems before. List of Units (or Creatures,) The Elathen units are the creatures themselves, and are the following categories: * Fighters ** Spawn: The Elathen Advanced Fighter (known as FgtAdv in the files). The Spawn has no guns or beams, but vomits an energy ball that can destroy an Alyssian Starchaser, or a Malus Interceptor in one hit, shields and all. One Squadron of these cans spell death for even a destroyer class capital ship of Malus or Alyssian Race. Hit points are 750. No shields, hit points regenerate. Missiles register at 9,990. * Capitals ** Gatherer: The Destroyer of the Elathen. The Gatherer has three cosmetic differences than the Spawn. One, is that it is about 40x bigger. Two, it lost a tentacle, and C, it now has two stalks coming from the rear of the ship, which curve forward, and can fire electricity almost 0020 au away. Horizontal movement for the electrical cannons is approx 160 degrees, and each stalk can aim about 40 degrees up or down. ** Jul-Watcher: This is in the game listed as SqdCapCar, or Squid Capital Carrier. The creature is now very thin, short, but extremely wide. It's two stalks can fire about 120 degrees left or right, depending on which stalk it is. it has 180 degrees of vertical targeting movement, but it cannot fire electricity directly in front of it, or behind it. It more than compensates for this by firing an energy beam from its "mouth" at the target. This is one of the few capital ships that can pitch up and down. This ship is in Version 1.04 and later, and has coding errors, such as ramming a sensor satellite will destroy the Jul-Watcher, and its firing noises being the Aldar Cruiser engine start noise. ** Jul-Gatherer: Looks like a Gatherer, but is larger than even an asteroid. It would take five or six Malus Assault Carriers front to back to span the length of this thing. The Jul-Gatherer has the most health of any unit in the game, even more than a Starbase. It is also the slowest. It has four stalks to fire electricity, each 90 degrees from each other. It's only blind spot is directly behind it, or so close to it's "Mouth", that it is inside the reach of the tentacles. Capital ships can be destroyed instantly by these tentacles, with no damage to the Jul-Gatherer. The safest way to deal with a Jul Gatherer is to use natural hazards, such as a comet's orbit, or Overwhelming force.